Dramione Shuffle
by SimplyCelestial
Summary: Teeny tiny Dramione drabbles based off of a few songs from the Fratellis, Vampire Weekend, and the Killers. Not even a thousand words all together. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Hi. This is my first fanfiction, and it isn't even really a fanfiction. They're not even drabbles. And I'm late on the whole "Shuffle" deal. Oh well. I found this on my iPod and I decided to transfer it here. Anyways, these are just what I think of in terms of Dramione when it comes to these songs. If you review, I welcome criticism, as long as you aren't mean.

If you haven't heard these songs before, I would suggest listening to them (and maybe looking at the lyrics if you're a go-getter:) before reading or while reading these.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the songs mentioned.

**Whistle for the Choir- the Fratellis**

"Well why didn't you say you're lonely instead of wandering around?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's just the person who asked."

"You don't even know me- not really. Just give it a chance. Just for tonight."

She looked perfect. She was just an angel. Her skin was glowing, perfect. This girl is driving me crazy.

"You know, you're a little crazy." Draco said as they strolled down the streets of muggle London.

"Ah, but something about me draws you to me," she said, almost smirking. "because you would stop pestering me if that wasn't the case."

"Hmm. A girl like you's just irresistible." His tone was meant to sound sarcastic, but his look would have given him away if she was looking. He snapped his eyes back to the ground, but he didn't miss her sideways glance. Was that a smile?

He smirked. A boy like him is irresistible, after all.

**All the Things That I've Done- The Killers**

"Please help me."

She looked at him, a little more softly now. He looked a more than a bit overwhelmed. When he stopped her in the hall after the office meeting, she was honestly kind of worried. He had grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the great hallway's alcoves, Hermione's first instinct was to whip out her wand and aim, prepared to hex him if he tried anything. But he didn't. Draco didn't even take out his wand. All he did was look at her rather pathetically, waiting.

"Please. I know you'd hate to bring yourself down," this, he almost spat out. He hated to admit that he was on a lower level than a mudblood. "but I need help. I'm still the same as I was, but I don't want to be. There are so many things that have changed but I still haven't. There's no one else I can go to. You're the only one. I want people to look back on me and know that my life wasn't a waste."

She was shocked. Draco Malfoy, lowering himself to pleading to his childhood (well, a bit past childhood as well) enemy's best friend. Hm. Who would have thought?

"Fine."

**Horchata- Vampire Weekend**

He thought back to when they first met. He found her lying on a beach chair facing the ocean. He knew it was her from the bush of brown hair peeking around the back of the chair. What didn't make sense was the arm reaching for a glass with a tan-ish liquid and cinnamon sticks inside. This had made him laugh. Little Bookworm drinking alchohol? She MUST have been in a rebel phase. Surely she wouldn't drink it otherwise. He walked over to her.

"A horchata on the beach, huh Granger?"

She looked up at him. Her hair was wild as ever, flying all around her even though it was slightly wet. She had no makeup on and he could see freckles all over her nose, bolder because of the sun she had gotten. Her eyebrows had hiked up a fraction and showed her surprise at his being here.

And she was wearing a bathing suit. A… a two-piece. He didn't dare call it a bikini, not even in his head. A bikini just sounded too sexual for Granger. He'd always imagined her in a one-piece bathing suit. Not that he ever imagined her. Never! In anything. Ever. Really.

His cheeks were brushed with a slight pinkish colour and his eyes searched for something to look at besides Granger, and he was shifting from foot to foot. One could almost say he looked embarrassed. Hermione squinted at him.

"Why are you here Malfoy?"

"Why are _you_ here Granger?" He replied childishly. She cocked her head to the side and gave him an incredulous look, Draco sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Can I sit?" She nodded.

Two years later, they had dated, engaged, and married. It obviously was a surprise to everyone, including themselves. She had become everything to him. So, of course, she was taken from him. It was all because of a simple vacation to the Virgin Islands.

**A/N: **Whoa! You read it! Nice. I may actually turn one of these into an actual story. I quite like Horchata. Please review!

...and be nice. I'm sensitive. *sniffles* Oh Lord. Okay, I'm done. Thanks for reading!


End file.
